


Nobody Calls My Boyfriend A Twink

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Gallavich Things [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Mickey, M/M, annoying boss, because of his annoying boss, i don't know how that happened again, irratated ian, maybe a slightly possessive mickey? I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's boss is an idiot and still hits on Ian after Mickey marked his territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Calls My Boyfriend A Twink

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a reaction from the boss about Ian's hickeys from "Property Of Mickey Fucking Milkovich" and then this kind of happened....so yeah....Not sure if this is what you wanted and I'm sooo sorry if it isn't :/

Ian walked into work with a sheepish smile that he never usually wore and he kept rubbing at his neck.

Mickey had told him under no circumstances was he aloud to cover them up. "That fucking asshole Mr. Henson needs to know you're taken," Mickey had called after him as he walked out the door.

So now Ian was standing in the break room with Kari at noon and she had a knowing smile on her face.

"Mickey mark you up huh?" she laughed at Ian's nod and took a bite of her sandwich. "That boy has some major jealousy issues."

"Yeah, not that I'm complaining." Ian took a bite out of his own as he glanced up and saw Mr. Henson approaching.

"Ian!" the man said louder then he needed to. He sat next to him on the bench and set his lunch on the table. "Shame you left so soon last night, we were just getting to the fun part of the night."

"Yeah, Mick was beat last night. He had a long day, you know."

"That so? Well sorry to hear it." Ian felt a hand places on the inside of his thigh and an innocent looking boss.

Ian shifted so his boss's hand fell of and looking at him he said, "Mickey made me make sure I told you I was taken." He pointed at his neck to make his point.

"Playing hard to get?" Mr. Henson said with a chuckle. "That's alright."

Ian nodded to Kari and the two got up from the table to finish their lunch elsewhere.

That evening Mickey was waiting for Ian outside the building a smile on his face. Ian walked up and wound his arms around Mickey's waist.

Micky circled his neck with his own. "Hard day?" He asked.

Ian mumbled something Mickey couldn't quite hear. "What's that, Mumbles?" he asked.

I said yes it was," Ian said turning his mouth away from the crook of Mickey's neck. "That stupid Mr. Henson won't take no for an answer."

Ian felt Mickey tense underneath his grasp and Mickey asked, "That fucker still hittin' on you?"

Ian saw his boss exit the building and said, "Just leave it, Mick."

Mickey saw the man in question too and immediately released his hold on Ian. "No fucking way," he said.

He started making his way over to the boss while shouting, "Hey Mr. Henson, didn't your momma ever teach you not to try and steal somethin' that ain't yours?"

Mr. Henson turned toward Mickey and said, "You talking about that twink of a boyfriend you got? Heard he used to dance in that gay club. The Fairytale or some shit? Can't tell me he isn't up for it."

Mickey's face flushed a shade of red brighter then Ian's hair as he landed a punch to the mans face. He threw a few kicks and to the mans gut and another punch to the face. "You ever touch me boyfriend again and I swear you'll be gettin' a visit from me and his brother. And let me tell you that fucker will fuck you up a whole hell of a lot worse. You understand me?"

The man whimpered and and nodded his head. Mickey walked back to Ian and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Nobody calls my boyfriend a twink, ever."

That night in bed Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and whispered, "Think he'll hit on me again?"

"Fuck no, I threatened to set Lip on him. He's met your brother before and he's not that stupid."

Placing a kiss under Mickey's jaw Ian whispered, "Love you, Mick."

"Fuck off, Gallagher," he replied as he pressed himself further into Ian's chest, smiling so wide his face started to ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the absolute best <3 You can find me on tumblr at inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you want to give them <3


End file.
